The Gospel of Chains
by SouthwindRivers
Summary: The story of Charles Eamen as he transitions from the Scarlet Crusade to the Stormwind Guard and deals with the many trials that'll keep him from the life he always dreamed of. (Doesn't use any main Warcraft characters, just a story using the Warcraft setting)
1. Chapter 1

(First chapter of my first story, really really open to criticism and what should be done better in the next chapter. I know this is a little rough) **  
**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Charles Eamen, I'm fifteen years old and currently I'm learning how to rip a spine out in the most efficient way. Scarlet tapestries hung ominously from the stone walls as if blood itself was seeping from the old stones and the droning deadpan voice of my instructor Articus in the front of the room made the current violent act we were learning seem oh so mundane. On a stone slab that rose to my waist was a recently deceased heretic caught trying to steal from our grain, almost identical things were in front of the rest of my class. They were all toiling away at the gruesome work while I just grimaced morosely at the fallen man while my partner Damien went to work with his scalpel cutting open his flesh to reveal his spine. Grieving thoughts couldn't help but fill my head, why did we need to learn things like this? Why couldn't we go about learning information in a more peaceful way? Why did I have to be forced to do this in the first place? I had always wanted to learn how to heal and show compassion to my fellow man but it was decided by the powers that be that I would instead learn how to bring him to his knees and grovel. That's not at all what a son of the Light should do!

Quickly however, I was torn from these thoughts by Damien when he patted my shoulder roughly to get my attention "Charles boy, get the chisel and hammer. I already got the points on the spine marked for you, bud." I nodded solemnly and sighed as I got the tools for the job. If there was any consolation it was the fact that Damien understood my turmoil and tried to make these lessons easy on myself. In return I always did what he had left for me to the best of my ability, I'm not one to repay kindness with poor work. The center of the man's back was flayed open for all to see and held open by steel restraints with specific weak points marked with black ink at the top and bottom of what was available. I placed the steel chisel right in-between the bone at the top driving it in firmly so it would hold it's place, the bone resisted this but once I got my wooden mallet and started applying small but consistent raps on it the bone started to chip away. I kept at it like this as Instructor Articus went around the room inspecting the work of the apprentices, once he made it over to our slab his gaunt features subtly scowled "Apprentice Charles, you are using that mallet wrong. This method is supposed to be quick and efficient not slow and steady, give that here and I'll show you how to do it." Reluctantly I handed him the tool as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It was quite often that this sort of thing happened. Instructor Articus used quick and harsh raps to easily break apart the bone then handed me back the mallet and gestured for me to the next part. I replicated what he had done to the best of my ability and the Light must have sent me a blessing as sure enough the spinal cord gave way to my strikes. Articus gave me a satisfied smile "Good, now rip it out. Damien can't do all of the work." With that he left us to our work.

After training the sun was hanging low in the sky so I went to the evening ceremonies in the cathedral as usual then traveled quickly back to my dorm room. My room was quite barren in decoration but had all of the text I needed for studying and many Light text for me to read at night when I had spare time. As I usually did I exercised and worked out in my room doing the same regimen the squires would do in their combat training to be a paladin, I found the physical activity to be cathartic in helping my vent my frustrations and it helped greatly with my physical health. After that it was time for dinner with the other apprentices in my classes. I stayed away from most of them however, I found their company to be concerning. Most seemed true enough acolytes but whenever discussion turned to our studies I found a sick sparkle in their eyes as a morbid interest started to take root in them. Because of this I usually just ate my dinner with Damien though I always wanted to get a chance to talk to the healing acolytes but they scorned me and my classmates for the career we were given. After dinner I did my cleaned myself up for bed and switched into my night clothes and began studying hard so I could get better so Damien wouldn't have to carry me through training.

The moon rose high in the star-studded sky and as I laid in bed I could hear the wind howling across the farmland outside. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but now with no distractions a storm of thoughts rushed forth keeping me from peacefully sleeping. At first they were just about my current situation but as time went on they started to turn towards the past. I missed my parents and older sisters dearly. My oldest sister Kariah seemed like such a giant when I was a boy, she was a head taller than father even and Heather looked a lot like mother. I tried to picture them as they were, beautiful and happy but a morbid image kept filling my head. An image that haunted my entire childhood after it all happened, an image that I just kept seeing everytime I closed my eyes. Their faces screaming, crying out in agony. Their flesh bubbling and bursting as it was seared past recognition. Mother and Father trying to comfort them as they faced the same death. Heretics was what they were branded and what I was forced by the powers-that-be to call them. Heretics or not, which I highly doubt, my heart to this death still wept at their loss. St. Forlund, Patron Saint of the Night's Vigil must have shed a tear for me because sleep suddenly wrapped me in its loving embrace and took away all those thoughts for now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: Really enjoying writing so far, this will probably be a long project considering the scope of the story. Again, please go ahead and leave reviews telling me what you think of the story so far and what should be improved. There's gonna be a big time skip soon.)

 **Chapter 2**

A week had gone by without any further incident from Instructor Articus. This was due to the new way I started to go about my studies so that things would be easier. A revelation had came to me during one of my very many visits to the cathedral in the Monastery,The Light knew the path laid out for me and decided to give me a precarious test to see my devotion to helping the weak. It made sense, would I give into the temptation of causing harm or stay the course and dedicate myself to healing? With this revelation I decided to carry out these acts in training and studied hard to make sure I'd be successful but in my mind I had a different plan.

Currently I found myself in the mess hall with Damien eating breakfast and everything was going well as usual but it seemed my newfound success in class had brought on some attention to myself as a fiery-headed boy came over and sat next to us "Hey Charles!" He called in a nasal voice "How'd you manage to cut the nerves in the wrist so quickly yesterday? It takes me forever to find them!" I shrugged to him and smiled awkwardly "Well really all you need to do is study the anatomy book some more. Once you spend a while reading over the text you'll get a good idea of what to look for." He nodded to me and smiled but then another boy walked over and didn't look too eager to be close to me. He tapped the redhead on the shoulder and motioned for him to come back to their side, he mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear but I could make out one last phrase on his breath "Heretic Baby." Once I heard that my jaw instinctively clenched in indignation and I got the strong urge to go over and tell him off. Instead I took some deep breaths and calmly reminded myself of the lessons of compassion, my reputation as the child of 'Heretics' preceded me it seems and that's all. Damien turned his head and looked at me sympathetically and I gave him a knowing nod.  
After breakfast the day went on as it usually did but once we got to the Intrusctor's classroom he had a excited look on his face which never boded well. He cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles against his podium "Children, there's a special lesson in store today. So far we've been practicing on the dead and seldom looking at live subjects but today is a special day. The knights brought in some more prisoners today in need of preparation before execution. Usually this would be handled by graduated inquisitors but a select few of you will be given the opportunity to personally handle them." Damien perked his head up in interest at the idea and he turned his head to me and smiled "You hear that Charles boy? Maybe I'll get a chance to do some real work, I wanna know what it's like to be a real inquisitor." I myself didn't really enjoy the idea too much but it made me happy to see Damien so eager to do some form of justice. Articus went around to groups in the room handpicking the students who'd be taking part and once he came over to our slab I expected him to choose Damien and he probably did as well but he pointed his bony finger at me and smiled "Mr. Eamen. Today is your time to shine and show your devotion to the Light." My eyes widened in shock and so did Damien's but before he could even open his mouth to argue Articus raised his hand to silence him. "Damien, you're a stellar student and devoted to justice. There is no doubt of that, but I'm sure you've seen as well as I how troubled your partner here is. Charles has been performing better lately and I'd like to see if he really has the guts for our work."

Wordlessly we all walked to the torture chamber, those performing the task today walked inside while the rest of the class observed from the outside. Articus was with us inside so he could instruct us on what to do if we needed it though it was strongly implied that it was up to us to figure things out and those who asked for help would be looked down upon. I helped the others get the tools ready for who we'd be working on. It was a rather simple task, you had to sort the hammers out, the knives, the tongs, the scalpel, tweezers, stakes, nails, etc. There were 4 prisoners for the 4 of us respectively. Benedict was the most skilled out of us so we decided to let the blonde go first, it was a gruesome sight to see but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't morbidly impressed with the professionalism and efficiency he handled himself with. He didn't cause any excess amount of pain to the man or too little. Just the right amount. This sort of thing happened 2 more times when finally it was my turn, up until this point the subjects had been older, mature men who no doubt had spent years fighting and because of this were used to pain and didn't scream but unbeknownst to me they had a young lady in their group. They had been bandits that raided our towers stealing valuables and food, it occurred to me they probably used this woman as bait due to her good looks. Her skin was milky and smooth with her brown hair tied into a pretty braid though bruises and cuts were present on her good-natured face indicating the struggle she put up when detained. Immediately I noticed she seemed eerily calm but when I was strapping her to the chair I noticed her hands were trembling, she was putting up confidence to mask her fear. She must have thought so lowly of me to think I would gain satisfaction from her distress. It was procedure that once they were restrained you were to make sure there was no possibility for them to escape so I went for my scalpel and carefully began to sever her nerves in her wrist and feet so they'd be rendered useless. The sight of her crimson blood made me queasy but I forced down my nausea and focused on my duty, her fortitude was something marvel at. She kept her proud, stoic expression but silently a tear rebelliously ran down her cheek despite her best efforts to mask her pain.

It was rough work that made me disappointed in myself for committing and made me question my actions. Did she really need to be executed? Surely she must have had reason for her actions and deserved a fair trial? It was futile for me to resist my duty though so reluctantly I carried out the rest of the preparations and on the way out Instructor Articus walked over and patted my back "You performed your duty valiantly, Charles. Your blade-work and use of the hammers is really remarkable, you have potential." "Thank you, sir." I replied and smiled bitter-sweetly "When are they due for execution?" "Oh considering their crimes I'd say 3 weeks. We have much bigger fish to fry, Charles. It gives them more time to reflect on their actions as well and make peace with themselves." I nodded in return and once we were out of the corridor I went back to my room for the rest of the evening so I could exercise and study. Once evening fell however I had a different plan for tonight's activities.

I threw on my scarlet robes with their billowing sleeves and pulled the hood up. Due to my height I could be easily mistaken for a grown man and with the hood up as long as I keep my head down I'd be mistaken just for a normal priest so with great haste I left my room and traversed the winding stone corridors with their decorative tile floors and made my way to the holding area. At the entrance posted were 2 fully armed guards and once I came in front of them I bowed my head respectfully "What are you doing down here Brother?" The hoarse voice of the left asked me "I'm Brother Halifax, sir. I'm here to give the new prisoners confessions, it shouldn't take too long. Their sort aren't ones to admit their wrongs easily." I lied expertly and the right guard let out a chuckle at my words. With a nod I was let into the holding area and I looked for the cell with the brunette woman from earlier. At the end cell I found her on the ground wrapped in bandages all over her body except her head. She was just looking at the ground dejectedly her pale blues eyes completely lacking any spark of life. It broke my heart seeing anyone in such a sorry state as this. I knelt down and snapped my fingers to get her attention "What do you want..?" She asked weakly and I pulled down my hood causing her eyes to widen for a moment but then go back to defeat. It seemed she didn't have it in her to act anymore "Are you here to kill me kid?" She asked and I pursed my lips "Never, not on my life." I felt my cheeks rush with heat "It's more polite to call me Brother rather than 'kid' you know. You don't seem to be much older than me anyhow." "How old are you?" "15." "26." At that I went quiet for a few moments and she sighed "Why are you here? You can't be certified to come here if you're that young." I rubbed my neck and shrugged slowly "It just..didn't seem right how your case was handled. I wanted to come and see you, get your side of things." Weakly she brought her head up to look at me in the eye "Alright then, before I do that why don't you tell me your name? Might as well put a name to your face." "Charles." "Marlene." She replied and then cleared her throat "To put it simply, we came from Alterac. The Syndicate out there is horrible and takes all of our money and crops to give to the robber barons. We decided to come up here and get what we could, we knew the Scarlets had plenty so we decided to take it by force." "Why couldn't you just ask politely for food? We would readily give to those in need." I told her and she threw her head back and laughed but she seemed to regret it soon after due to the pain it caused her "The Scarlets give only one thing to those not in it Charles. Death. Your 'holy order' isn't as 'holy' as you think."

We talked like this for awhile longer but I knew my time was short so I decided to do the most important thing I wanted to do "Marlene, talking with you has been very...enlightening. I don't know how right what you say is but it's been refreshing and nice to speak with you." "For a religious zealot it wasn't too bad to talk with you either Charles." I pursed my lips at what she called me and then held out my hand as I muttered holy words. I reached out with my mind and called for the Light's aid and sure enough warm,bright rays came forth from my hand and reached out to Marlene wrapping her in their embrace as they took away the pain. I couldn't fully heal her wounds but I could make her last days bearable. She let out a gasp and sat up properly and felt herself all over then went silent for what seemed like an eternity then crawled over to me and suddenly took my hand before I could react and drew me into the bars practically slamming me into them. I let out a surprised yelp but once I felt her warm hand on my cheek I stopped and looked at her confusedly "What are you doing Marlene?" I asked her as heat rushed to my cheeks once again. She smiled warmly at me "Thank you Charles, you really are a nice boy." She then smirked at me devilishly "Pretty decently handsome too." And it seemed she was gonna try to kiss my cheek but before she did she punched me harshly in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me taking me completely my surprise "...For a Scarlet." Quickly I drew back at her and scanned her features in shock causing her to laugh in delight. Wordlessly I drew my hood back up and walked out of the holding cells with newfound knowledge about what outsiders thought of people like me and women.


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note: Remember when I said there's gonna be a big time-skip? Well this is it. Been having fun writing this.)

 **Chapter 3**

The years flew by like leaves in the wind. It's been 4 years since I've first operated on a live subject, now I'm 19 and today is a very special day. Today I will ascend past the rank of apprentice and become a full fledged inquisitor, due to how well I did in my test I would be operating without a mentor to get my acquainted with operating. This made what I had planned much easier for even if the outsiders see us as nothing but crazy zealots my vision was unclouded due to the many times I've sneaked visits to prisoners to hear their tales. It was through this method that I learned more and more about the outside world and I became set in my mission. I would masquerade as a good little inquisitor but in actuality I'll use my position to help out as many as I can maybe I'll be able to help a few evade imprisonment altogether?

I had the whole morning to prepare for graduation and while I was putting on my crimson robes in the mirror Damien, my ever-present partner walked in "Hello Charlie, I figured I'd come by before the ceremony to talk for a bit." I finished fixing my collar then turned around and looked down at him "It's good to see you Damien, we've really come a long way haven't we?" I asked and felt my lips curl into a pleased smile. I will admit, despite my misgivings towards my profession I did feel quite accomplished with being able to pull off what I had. Damien nodded at me and crossed his arms "We really have, it feels like only yesterday you were still that shaggy-headed shorty that everyone wouldn't think would make it. Now look at you! You're the tallest and fittest inquisitor I've ever seen!" I couldn't help but to chuckle at his description of me "Trust me, I'm not as strong as any of the paladins around here. Though I'm probably quicker." "Yeah but not every paladin is 7'6 or has such a long reach." He shot back and smirked at me. I waved a hand dismissively and nodded towards the door "Come on then, we can talk on the way to the ceremony."

The footfalls of our leather boots could scarcely be heard against the tile of the monastery as we made our way to the cathedral. High Inquisitor Whitemane herself would be here at the ceremony to award honors to those who performed the best of their classes. In the back of my mind I wondered if she'd award me anything. Though if anything I wouldn't want a material reward like gold or anything, that's too materialistic. I won't lie that High Inquisitor Whitemane was quite the woman, there was a lot to admire. Her devoutness to the Light, her long years of service to the Crusade and her ability as an Inquisitor. I felt the blood rush to my face as I blushed at the idea I had for a reward, Damien had noticed this and shoved me lightly "By the Light, Charles. What are you thinking about over there? Get with it, we're almost there." I looked at him embarrassingly and stayed silent, preferring to keep my thoughts to myself.

Once we entered the cathedral it was filled with a sea of red as the entire class of inquisitor apprentices were gathered within it's walls. Standing at the front by the podium was Sally with an Archbishop by her side. Damien and I took our position with our classmates and silently listened as the High Inquisitor gave her speech. It seemed to go on for hours but I hung upon every word she said as she spoke with such a fervor in her voice and once she was done speaking she began to walk around the room giving medals out to the few who performed at the top of their class. I was among the lucky few that got a medal and while it wasn't the reward I was imagining I proudly wore it on the chest of my robes. After that the Archbishop walked around the room slowly giving us all the badge of our position, our distinctive staves. This process took awhile because he personally gave his blessing to each and everyone one of us and wished us luck in the years to come.

After that ceremony we danced, drank and feasted in celebration for the rest of the day and once the moon shone high in the black sky we all went our separate ways back to the dormitories. I was never one for spirit so I was still of clear mind and once I was alone with my thoughts it was time to mentally go back through my plan and make sure of things. What was my goal? If I couldn't be a normal priest I'd use my position as an inquisitor to help prisoners that deserved it. Was this really the best idea though...? I couldn't help but rattle around the idea of what outsiders thought of us and how we see ourselves and they clashed heavily. I know these people and I know that they're all devoted, Light-serving people. Is it really that wrong to be passionate about something so grand as the Light? Never, I could never ever fault someone for being willing to serve the Light however they needed to. But were we doing the right thing though? It's clear that in some cases we've been too harsh on people. Conflict brewed deeply inside me as my upbringing and what I've recently learned battled it out. This back and forth kept going on for hours but finally I reached a resolution. The Scarlet Crusade deserved to exist and prosper, no matter what but it needed to be reformed from the inside out so it could be brought back to the path. My small part in this will be my plan, maybe it'll show the outside world that we aren't all bad.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, it seemed that the night always was filled with inner turmoil for me. Inescapable though considering how busy I am. Slowly I found my way to my wardrobe and changed into my pajamas and then went to sleep. Tomorrow would be my first day as an official inquisitor and the day I begin my plan, hopefully it all goes to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author's note: Going to try to write longer chapters and bump up the quality of my writing. Let me know what you guys think of this new style)_

Chapter 4

Before the sun even rose in the sky during the early morning it was time for me to get out of bed and get prepared for the long day ahead of me. With a lethargic sigh I slowly drew back my dark covers and did my morning stretches and after that I freshened myself up. I stood in the mirror with a blank stare as I began to clean my teeth and inspected my own features. I ran a hand through my long, messy brown hair and decided that I'd comb it thoroughly this morning. After I was done brushing my teeth and rinsed out my mouth I put on my robes. They were black and made out of a thick cloth material with a crimson sash to hold them together and after I pulled them on I couldn't help but do a little spin as I observed myself in the new robes. I wondered if I looked the part? There was only one final piece that I needed to put on and that was my harness. I went over to my chest and dug around until I found it and easily slipped it on. It was made from normal brown leather and it was covered in hundreds of slots for different tools. The first time I saw this harness I thought it would be impossible for me to memorize where every single tool went but I found as time went on that I learned how to organize them with my eyes closed. The weight and coolness of my beating hammer was different than my breaking hammer with the powder hammer being the heaviest. Traits like this helped me with differentiating between them all. With all of my personal preparation done I had to go down to my chambers and get them ready for today's subjects so I pushed open my wooden door and started towards where I thought my chambers would be.

It took me awhile to actually find my chambers due to never having even been in them before but once I found them I looked around the space and it was easily recognizable. It was a standard stone-bricked chamber that was rather large in size with many handheld instruments but also full-sized devices and a holding area for those awaiting torture. What made it easy to recognize was the fact that my initials C.E were engraved on all of the equipment probably so they could be returned to these chambers should they get misplaced. Casually I walked over to the long wooden counter that held all of my tools and began polishing and doing needed maintenance. This process took awhile and every now and then my long gloved fingers would almost get cut by the knives but eventually this was done and I fitted my harness with all of the tools of the day. After that I took inventory of all the large devices at my disposal and their condition. The first device stood against the right wall at the far end by the holding area it was a normal iron maiden with the visage of a blindfolded saint emblazoned on the top of it. I opened up the doors and took note of the condition of the spikes on the inside and it was humorous to me that some would think this device was impractical. The Scarlets had modified the original design of the Iron Maiden so it could be used for practical torture, the inside of the door was fitted with dozens of slots for spikes that could be positioned in different areas. The purpose of this was that you would move the spikes to specific points on the body to be impaled that wouldn't outright kill the inhabitant and you could adjust the spikes to fit the height or body of whoever was inside. It seemed to be all in good condition so I walked over to the other device which took up most of the space in the center of the room. It was a steel pyramid secured to a steel beam with 4 wooden post placed at the 4 cardinal directions of the pyramid. Not recognizing it at first the purpose of it became apparent to me quickly, you would prop up a ladder against the pyramid and tie the subjects limbs to two of the post and have them sit on the pyramid for hours on end until they got seriously injured. The second to last device was placed by the left wall and was a standard limb stretcher whose purpose I didn't need to remind myself of but the most interesting and morbidly interesting device was the Breaking Wheel or the Catherine Wheel as it was known when it was first invented. This wheel was placed directly by my counter and as I walked over to it I inspected it's ingeniously clever design that was well-suited for it's gruesome purpose. This wheel had been modified from the original design to have another purpose it seems. The standard use of the Breaking Wheel was that the subject would be tied to it with the limbs placed over the empty space between the spokes and you'd take a cudgel and break their limbs but this wheel was fitted with 2 interlacing wheels and a crank with adjustable pegs put at different points on one of the wheels. I knelt down and started to turn the crank and one of the wheels began to spin while the other remained static. I finally noticed the steel restraints on the wheel that didn't move and I snapped my fingers as it became apparent what this did. Whatever cruel genius designed this modification was brilliant, you'd tie them to the wheel and move the pegs to different areas and spin the wheel causing the limbs to break specifically where the pegs were. I frowned and stood back up, crossing my arms. The duality of man was truly something to marvel at, the wheel revolutionized the way we worked but our bloodthirsty ways made us weaponize a tool to harm. I shook my head in disdain and waited for my subjects to file in.

One by one each were led in with chains, each looking more sorrowful than the last. With them were prison guards and once the prisoners were secured in the holding area I walked over to the Sergeant who I identified by the scarlet plume on his helmet to discuss what needed to be done "Good morning, goodman. Are these all of my subjects for the day?" "Morning, ser. This is all of them, we need all of these men dealt with by nightfall so you best get to it." He said gruffly and it was clear by the angry look in his clear blue eyes that he hated my guts. Dutifully I nodded and he handed me a sheet of paper "What's this? Instructions?" "It's a list of their names, their crimes and the punishment decreed." I nodded and once they left I began to plan. In all of my brilliance I just now realized I had no escape plan for where I would take these prisoners. Years and years of thought and I never even took the time to plan my route! I bit my lip and clenched my fist, silently cursing myself for my incompetence. I was the last hope for these people and I wasn't dutiful enough to even form a solid plan? I sighed and walked over to my counter making it seem like I was preparing something while the prisoners quietly conferred with each other. They were probably discussing overpowering me but I wasn't worried about it due to the restraints they were in. Mentally I started to lay out my route, the torture halls were dark and if I led the prisoners through there looking like I "roughed" them up I could slip through easily. What would be the best way to go after that I wondered and wracked my head with thought. To go through the halls would be suicide but then I smiled as I got an idea. Inquisitors were also charged with executions and because of this it was standard procedure to supply them with a wheelbarrow used to transport bodies over to the trash chute. The other guards and other inquisitors wouldn't be privy to my orders and the good Sergeant wouldn't be returning until nightfall. Filled with hope I walked over to the prison cell and rattled the bars "I'm not torturing any of you!" Doubtfully they all looked at me and immediately a couple spat on my robes. A particularly strong looking man looked at me with eyes full of hatred "You like to mess around with those you torture huh? Think it's fucking funny little boy?" He spat and clenched his restrained fist "YOU THINK WE'RE DOGS OR SOMETHING YOU LITTLE-DICKED PRICK?!" He hollered. I frowned and took a step back, why would I think they'd believe me? They have good reason to believe I was leading them on. I stared back at him though and steeled my will "Those who truly walk with the Light know that it's heresy to believe that torture is acceptable as a means of service. I can't take back what my Crusade has done to you or possibly your families but I can get you all out of here if you just believe in me." I said with conviction and a fire in my gut. Hesitantly they all nodded, probably clinging to what little hope they had. I opened up the gate and one by one I freed them and put my hands on my hips "I'm going to have to dirty you all up and make it seem like I killed you all, after that I'll carry you over to the trash chute and you all can make your way from the monastery." Most of them nodded but some regarded me doubtfully "You say that big speech and this is your plan? How're we supposed to know that you're not just gonna actually kill us?" "How do I know you all won't just beat me and try to force your way out of the monastery?" The dissenters grumbled and seemed to finally accept the plan.

30 minutes later I was walking down the halls with my hood drawn and with all of them playing dead in the wheelbarrow. I stuck to the lesser traveled halls while we made our way to the trash chute. Thankfully since it was still the morning everyone was beginning their duties still and too busy to pay us mind allowing us to successfully make it all the way to the chute. Once we made it though I became worried, 2 guards were stationed there to inspect whatever was being thrown out, there was no way I could get past them. I put on a deadpan face and walked over to them casually "Hold there, priest. What are you planning to do with these men?" I stopped the barrow and met their gazes "Just taking out the trash, sers. This is the run off from the morning routine in the Torture Halls, I had to do a few executions." "Executions, huh?" The left one said while the right started to look through paperwork "I don't see any morning drop-offs scheduled here Brother." The right said "Well I-" The left immediately started to look through the bodies and immediately in a moment of weakness I decided to call upon the greater powers. The Light would not help me here, while it would agree with my cause it would not agree with my methods. I would have to call upon a different power, a darker one. The primordial darkness that was the counter to my beloved Light, the Shadow. Inquisitors had to learn how to wield both sides so they could fully perform their duties and invade the minds of their subjects and now I used this power to manipulate the minds of the guards. I had to be subtle with my touch here, drastic changes would be noticed and they'd be able to tell so instead of making the bodies suddenly look bloody and beaten as the guard began to touch and push on the bodies blood that wasn't really there began to pour out from phantom wounds that were looked to be hidden in their clothes yet were not there. This trick worked wonders "Alright then, this checks out. I'm gonna need your name though Brother, you can't be making unscheduled drops like this." "Of course, ser. I'm Brother Eamen, Charles Eamen." The right looked up from his clipboard where he wrote down my name and met my eyes "Hold on. Eamen? Are you the kid of Old Man Eamen, the paladin?" I smiled bitterly and nodded the right man nodded at me "Sorry for your loss, I never even knew he had a son. I met your sisters when they were just little girls, your father is the man who taught me how to fight." "Well you do his memory proud then." He shook his head "Whatever you say, go about your way then Charles. Maybe we'll talk again sometime." I wheeled the men in and once I did they all hopped out of the wheelbarrow and looked ecstatic they all gave their thanks and gratitude and the tallest man walked over to me a smile wide on his face "Thank you, Brother Charles. I don't know how ever we'll repay you but I swear someday I will. If you ever get out of this crazy church try to find me, my names Banabos Redfield of Stormwind. I'm a guard there." I nodded at him "I'll keep that in mind Ser Banabos, get going though I'm going to have to find a good excuse as to where you all went." After that one by one they all went down the chute and a feeling of dread came over me suddenly as the realization hit me as I just did. I just helped 5 prisoners of the Crusade escape and I didn't even have a way of saving myself. I began to panic and freaked out, what in the name of the Light was I gonna do? I sucked at lying, there was no way I could talk my way out of this. I know what the Inquisitors of capable of, they'll make me talk and they'll break me if they need to. I tried to calm myself but I just couldn't as images of my own torture and death filled my mind. I would be labelled a heretic, I would be labelled a traitor. I was only 19 years old and I'm already about to die. I fell to my knees and held my head as tears streamed down my face, what was I gonna do? What was I gonna do? What COULD I do? The question kept repeating itself in my head but I found no answer. I forced myself back to my feet and made the sign of the Light across my chest and kissed my necklace.

After holding it to my chest and reassuring myself that the Light would keep my head from rolling I wiped my tears and walked back to my chambers and once there I said my prayers. I got down on my knees and took my prayer beads into my hands as I prayed "O Blessed and Beloved Light, hear the prayers of your humble servant and spreader of your word. Grant me the strength and fortitude to make it through this trying time, you have my eternal and expressed devotion and all I do I do to serve you. Shadow may travel with my steps but every pilgrim cast a shadow during his journey in the sun so for any transgression I ask your forgiveness and will do all I can to do kind and generous acts as recompense. May I always walk in the Light, amen." After that I stood up and took a deep breath but my heart stopped when I heard what followed. The clapping of metal-clad hands. I whirled around and waiting there were the faces of the Sergeant and his second-in-command a look of suspicion and of satisfaction at my dismay on his face "What's all this then, Brother Charles? First day on the job and you've already done something like this? Where are your prisoners?" I stammered nervously "I-I t-thought you'd be coming at nigthfall Sergeant." He shook his head and smirked "To collect. This is a little check-up and it seems I've stumbled upon something big." I stood there silent, my body completely frozen. I had no idea what to even say. The Sergeant turned his head to his cohort and gestured towards me "Book 'em." and with that he advanced towards me with manacles to which I didn't even resist. To resist would mean my death and if there was one thing on my mind that I was sure about it's that I was scared to die. "Take him to the holding area, I'll inform Instructor Articus."


	5. Chapter 5

_(Author's note: Sticking with this longer more novel-like format and trying to get back into my groove and regain my old style.)_  
 _ **Chapter: 5**_

They led me down the labyrinthine hallways of the monastery with my hands bound stiffly at my back. Maybe the more stalwart would be more fiery in my position but doom and gloom found a new residence within my heart, I just could not believe how terribly I had failed in my plan. I was launched unceremoniously into a holding cell and the stern-faced guards left me with my thoughts as they went to fetch my former teacher to deal with me. My stormy eyes frantically scanned the room around me trying to ascertain any means of escape, I may have lost hope but my selfish primal instincts urged me ahead. Nothing however revealed itself to me and I was left to my fate as it appeared my prayers to the Light above went unanswered.

After an agonizingly long period of time I heard the methodical thumps of boots making it's way to my cell and before I saw him I knew who it was by his reverberating monotone voice now notably more sinister than before "I'm disappointed in you Charles." He told me and I looked up to see his gaunt features twisted into a sadistic scowl. This dark side of my mentor was something all new and it unsettled me to see the same morbid delight in his eyes that I had seen in others "Nothing to say for yourself? I suppose that's for the best. I really took a chance on you Charles, did you know that? When the execution order came down on your family your name was printed right alongside the rest but you know what I did?" He enunciated every word painfully slow making each syllable more condescending than the last "I gave you an escape, a chance to prove yourself in the face of the Light and the Scarlet Crusade. You were just a child and untainted by the heretical plague that took your kin but look at you now!" His monotone voice finally rose and started to become white-hot in fury. I had no words to reply with, no long speech preaching why my way was correct and no sharp indignant comeback to anger him. I averted my gaze from him but I still could feel his sneer pressing it's way right into my core "Ungrateful and wasted. That's all I can say to describe you now Charles. But you might still redeem yourself and find salvation however you've damned yourself. No Charles, no more pats on the back and no more congratulatory medals. You have thrown all that was handed to you away and now you've found yourself on the Path of the Penitent. If you survive that you may earn your way back into the fold." Articus left then and I was once again alone.

Hours and hours seemed to pass but with no contact from anyone. Not even the guards. I knew that people had to be there, they wouldn't just leave a prisoner unattended but during all hours it seemed that everyone had forgotten about me. Alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company Articus' words kept resounding like a cannon in my head over and over. Each time I heard them I started to see the truth in them. Why had I done what I had done? Just because I didn't have the stomach to handle violence? Because I believed the words of some outsiders over the words of those that had taken care of me all my life? I started to see the folly in my actions. Our ways were harsh but they were absolute like the judgement brought by the hammer of righteousness. Everyone had believed in me, they had trusted me and celebrated my ability but I threw it back in their faces. Damien had spent all those years dragging me alongside him when I couldn't make peace with what I was given and this is how I repaid him? What would High Inquisitor Whitemane think of me now after she had handed me that medal? I had disappointed them, all of them. It all made sense to me now, I had given into temptation and listened to the accusations of heretics. I had failed in every regard.

Time continued to go on and on crawling forward like a crippled beggar. The only way I could mark the time of day was by the little bit of light that seeped through the window of my cell but even that started to become meaningless as I had lost count of how many days had passed. Everything had started to blend together to the point where it had became hard to even distinguish between consciousness and unconsciousness. I stared at the wall past the bars but I was unsure if this was really happening or if my dreams had become of the prison I was encased in. My body had begun to waste away as I began to feel my muscles degrade away as I was fed improperly. The only thing I was sure about anymore was that there had to be some unseen jailer taking care of me as now and then I would became aware of a tray of food left at my cell but not of the person who left it. This was the condition I found myself in today as I meekly crouched in the corner of my cell. More and more time had passed until it seemed to be the early morning before the sun rose, my eyes drooped and my breathing slowed. I wasn't aware of it at first but then when I realized it was really happening I had noticed footsteps. Clank, clank, clank. The door to the holding area opened and a group of guards marched in with restraints in hand. They seemed to me to be gods with how towering and menacing they seemed but as they forced me to my feet my senses returned to me as I stood a full 3 heads taller than them. With no struggle and no words passed between the four of us I was blindfolded and led to some other area.

I found myself strapped to a torturer's chair and that's when I knew I was brought to be tortured though now it seemed I was on the other side of the knife. I heard a murmured exchange of words and then the clanked exit of the guards after that it was just me and the vague presence of another soul "You're definitely one sorry soul now aren't you Charlie?" I knew that voice as soon as I heard it's warm tones. Damien. So many apologies and pleas for forgiveness wanted to spout forth as if my mouth wasn't my own but the voice and words that came forth seemed alien to me "...It seems so." The voice of who spoke seemed more akin to Articus in it's monotone indifference but there was no absolute determination just a dejected depression. A chuckle and then the clattering of tools "Pathetic. All that talk and all those years and this is what you end up doing? You're crazy Charlie, nuttier than a squirrel." I was on edge and all of my senses seemed to be magnified as I awaited some form of physical punishment none happened. It was hard to keep track of his presence with the blindfold on, it seemed as if he was everywhere but nowhere. Finally a strike, a flood of pain and the snapping of bone as my ribs caved in on themselves from the force of his weapon. I judged from the strength of the blow and the feeling of what hit me that he was using the beating hammer on me. A large, primitive metal weapon but an effective one. Anger flooded my mind as I wanted to break out of my restraints and beat Damien but on the next strike I found my shoulder blade to be in definite need of medical aid. The anger burnt out of me and all that was left was submission to my fate. This was deserved wasn't it anyhow? Hadn't I wronged Damien? There was another chuckle and another clatter "You know Charlie, you always were a pain in the neck for me. You know that? Always always needing me to do everything for you." Then I felt unimaginable pain in the back of my neck as a knife plunged it's way into my flesh. I let out a howling cry of pain as my skin was carved into some unknown symbol. I just kept screaming as he continued to sink his blade into my torso and gut until my voice itself broke and my throat burned.

Eventually my torture ended and I was finally offered reprieve as Damien stopped striking me. He undid my binds and threw me to the ground, I was too weak to even move as he began to remove my bloodied shirt and began rubbing salve on my wounds and then wrapped my neck and body in bandages. The guards returned and Damien patted my back "You've only just begun your pilgrimage of penance Charlie, you better buckle up." He ominously informed me and then I was led away to some other area. I thought we were returning to my cell but once I was once again thrown to the ground the floor seemed much harder and cooler than my stone cell. There was the loud slam of a steel door and I was left alone unbound in this new room. I undid my blindfold but I might as well have left it on as the room was pitch black with no window or light of any sort. I walked forward with my hands outstretched until I found a wall, my hands rubbed it up and down and the cool material was familiar and I recognized it as iron. Once more I sat against the wall of the cell and let my head fall back against the wall. I began to wonder, had Damien killed me and this was my afterlife?


End file.
